Legend of the Golden Witch/TIPS
The Portrait Epitaph Behold the sweetfish river running through my beloved hometown. You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream in search of the key. As you travel down it, you will see a village. In that village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land. The one who obtains the key must then travel to the Golden Land in accordance with these rules. On the first twilight, offer the six chosen by the key as sacrifices. On the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close. On the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my noble name. On the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. On the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill. On the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill. On the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill. On the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill. On the ninth twilight, the witch shall revive, and none shall be left alive. On the tenth twilight, at journey's end, you shall attain to the power of the Golden Land's treasures, once and for the last time. The witch shall praise the wise and bestow four treasures. One shall be all the gold from the Golden Land. One shall be the resurrection of all the dead souls. One shall be the resurrection of the love that was lost. One shall be to put the witch to sleep for all time. Sleep peacefully, my beloved witch, Beatrice. The Witch's Letter Welcome to Rokkenjima, members of the Ushiromiya family. I am Beatrice, the alchemist for this family employed by Kinzo-sama himself. I have served him for many years in accordance with our contract, but on this say, Kinzo-sama has announced the suspension of that contract. Therefore, I ask that you acknowledge my resignation from he position of family alchemist from this day forth. And now, there is one part of the contract that must be explained to all present. I, Beatrice, lent Kinzo-sama a vast quantity of gold under certain terms. One of these terms specifies that all the gold is to be returned to me upon the termination of the contract. Furthermore, I am to receive everything of the Ushiromiya family as interest. After hearing this, you may feel as though Kinzo-sama has been savagely ruthless. However, Kinzo-sama did append a special clause to the contract so that you would have a chance to preserve your wealth and honor. If and only if that special clause is fulfilled, I will lose my rights to the gold and the interest for all eternity. Special clause: Beatrice retains the right to collect the gold and accumulated interest upon the termination of the contract. However, if someone is able to discover the hidden gold of this contract, Beatrice must abandon these rights for all time. The collection of the interest will proceed shortly, but if any one of you fulfills the terms of this special clause, I shall return everything, including the portion that has already been collected. Furthermore, as the first step in this collection of Kinzo-sama's debt, I have taken possession of the Ushiromiya family 'Head's Ring', which signifies the passage of the Ushiromiya family headship from one individual to another. I ask that you confirm this for yourselves by examining the imprint on the wax seal. Kinzo-sama has already publicly displayed the location of the hidden gold within the epitaph under my portrait. The rules apply equally to all who can read the epitaph. If you discover the gold, I shall return everything to you. Tonight, I ask that you enjoy your battle of wits with Kinzo-sama to the fullest. I sincerely pray that his night will be both intellectual and elegant. ――Beatrice the Golden The Witch's Letter II Praise my name. The Witch's Letter III Are you enjoying the riddle of Kinzo-sama's epitaph? As you are all probably aware, you have very little time remaining. Please abandon any naive hopes of escaping after the storm passes. This game can only end up with victory or yours. When time runs out, I will win by default. There will be no ties. Make sure that you do not misunderstand you current situation. The Witch's Game Record Ushiromiya Krauss :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Rudolf :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Kyrie :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Rosa :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Shannon :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Servant Gohda :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Eva :Died on the second twilight. :Pierced through the forehead by the "Stake of Asmodeus". Ushiromiya Hideyoshi :Died on the second twilight. :Pierced through the forehead by the "Stake of Beelzebub". Ushiromiya Kinzo :Died on the fourth twilight. :Forehead gouged by the "Stake of Mammon". Servant Kanon :Died on the fifth twilight. :Chest gouged by the "Stake of Satan". Servant Genji :Died on the sixth twilight. :Stomach gouged by the "Stake of Lucifer". Attending Physician Nanjo :Died on the seventh twilight. :Knee gouged by the "Stake of Belphegor". Servant Kumasawa :Died on the eighth twilight. :Leg gouged by the "Stake of Leviathan". The Witch Beatrice :Revived on the ninth twilight. :Finally opens the door to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Natsuhi :Died on the ninth twilight. :The Witch praised her nobility and granted her the honor of a duel. Ushiromiya George :Missing on the tenth twilight. :After he acknowledged the existence of the witch and prostrated himself, the witch invited him to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Jessica :Missing on the tenth twilight. :After she acknowledged the existence of the witch and prostrated herself, the witch invited her to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Maria :Missing on the tenth twilight. :After she acknowledged the existence of the witch and prostrated herself, the witch invited her to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Battler :Missing on the tenth twilight. :Will the witch invite this man, who denied her existence, to the Golden Land? Winchester M1894 Sawed off A sawed-off custom version of a rifle manufactured during the golden age of Winchesters. This special model more than makes up for its shorter lethal range by its portability and old-time cool factor. It can even be fired as quickly as a pistol if one works the lever action skillfully enough. Furthermore, any true lover of old western dramas can't help but be attracted to the one-handed reload made possible by its characteristic level handle. To match with Kinzo's personal preferences, it was made to handle .45 Long Colt bullets. It holds 4+1 rounds. The Seven Stakes of Purgatory Stakes containing the seven magics that represent the seven deadly sins. In accordance with their user's orders, they bury themselves into the desired location of the desired target with perfect accuracy. Because they flit about at ultra-high speeds and change their trajectories at will by bouncing off walls and the like, they have no blinds spots, and will hit their targets without fail no matter what form of cover they might be hiding before. Furthermore, it is possible to change the force they hit with depending on the part of the body at which they strike. They are extremely powerful weapons, but they cannot target pure people who have not committed one of the seven deadly sins or people who have a strong resistance to magical power. Category:TIPS